Contradistinctive
by Kit-Cat Star
Summary: A few one-shots all in different Alternate Universes/ AU's. Chapter Six: After the aspiring author Lucy Heartfilia is kidnapped, a team of Natsu, Gray, and Juvia are sent out to go rescue her. It took a couple of hours, but now they're hot on her trail and about to shatter some speed limits in order to rescue her!
1. Army Days

**So what was once just an AU oneshot is now going to be a few multichapters of unrelated AU one shots. Hopefully I'll get some reviews this time.**

**Army Days**

_Signing up for army training probably wasn't the best idea for rebellious Natsu. And when the only person separating Natsu and Gray is sick, Lucy is late, and Erza is their higher up, things are bound to go wrong._

* * *

"Rock!"

"Eh, it's Rocko, not Rock – I mean, present!" A lanky young man replied.

"Redfox!"

"Tch – here." Instead of a skinny man, this one was a buff, scary looking dude with hair so long it was pulled into a small, girly ponytail in order to meet regulations.

"Strauss!"

"Reporting for duty, Colonel Scarlet!" A tall, white haired woman said as she took a step forward. Behind her, seventeen or so other men and women in uniform were standing, waiting for their names to be called out as a redhead called out their names.

"Why does Erza insist on shouting our names in reverse alphabetical order?" Gray whispered as Lissana and Elfman Strauss, the first woman's sister and brother, came forward to Erza's call.

"I dunno, why are you asking me?" Natsu hissed. As their last names were _Dragneel _and _Fullbuster _they were placed together in almost all activities.

"And where's Laxus? Isn't he supposed to be in between us, stopping our fights or whatever shit he usually says?"

"I heard he caught the flu again, along with the rest of his 'Thunder – ass' troops. Probably just skipping 'cause they can and all that crap," Gray replied as _McGarden _was next. "But seriously, is your head full of wax or somethin'? Mira mentioned that yesterday."

Natsu shrugged, pink hair swaying and voice raising. "Eh, I don't listen much." _Marvell _was called out as a petite blue haired woman stepped to Erza.

Gray, at that point, hand apparently decided it was time for an insult. "You don't listen to anyone, Major Di – "

"Sergeant Loxar!" The two men were reminded where they were when Major Erza Scarlet called out a pale woman's name. "Juvia is here, Colonel."

"Good, good... Major Heartfilia!"

"Hey – feel – may – ah?" Natsu whispered. "What a weird last name. She must be a big time weirdo. How come I haven't met her before?"

"Major Heartfilia?" Erza repeated. "Are you here today? Or did you catch the – _ahem, _flu – like Dreyar?" That's when Natsu realized that the Hey-tree-ee-a girl wasn't there. You see, when the people were called to attention this morning by Erza _Scary_ Scarlet, only around eighteen had come. Number nineteen, Laxus Dreyar, had the flu (or so he said). The twentieth was currently on her way.

"I'm sorry I'm late – um, Colonel Scarlet!" A blonde woman suddenly ran out from a building not too far away from where the people were gathered. "Eh – present!"

"As this is your first time being tardy, Heartfilia, I will excuse it just this one time – " Erza suddenly whipped around to face Natsu. "Dragneel. Why are you laughing?"

Natsu cussed – he thought he was hiding his snickers well – and tried to stand up straighter. He only succeeded in tripping. Gray had to hide his own chuckles as Natsu got back to his feet and spoke. "Uh – well, um – Colonel Erza Scary – _let_, Scar_let_, yeah, Scarlet, I was just thinking that Heart-fill-bee-a needs to change her last name," Natsu squeaked.

"And what do you think she should change her last name to, Dragneel?" Erza demanded, her glare deepening. Behind her, Natsu saw the blonde woman's face a cherry red.

"Er, she should be Major _Weirdo_, Colonel Scarlet, 'cause she's so weird, I think," Natsu said, regaining his confidence as he took a step forward. "What's her first name? I wanna know if it goes well with Weirdo."

"Get back in line, Drag – " Erza was cut off by a timid reply from Hearth-fill-gee-a.

"Lucy," The blonde woman muttered. "It's Lucy." She seemed as surprised as everyone else did for speaking to Natsu. "Eh? Your first name is Lucy?"

Everyone held their breath as Natsu scratched his head, ignoring Erza's _angry trembling _hands reaching for his neck and Gray's _sooooo annoying _stifled laughter. "Sooo... Lucy Weirdo... eh..." Natsu muttered. The young man failed to realize that Lucy's face had pushed past the borders of the possible and now seemed to be some sort of a deep pink – purple and was that a flush of mortification or a blush?

"Nah, I guess I don't see it," Natsu finally said after a lengthy pause. "I guess she'll just have to stay as a Mart-kill-i-la or whatever her last name is."

"That's not even close to her name, you idiot!" Gray finally burst out before realizing what he had just said. "I mean – oh, _shit_** –** "

"Please refrain yourself from saying such profane words, Fullbuster," Erza growled before shoving Natsu back into place. "As for you... don't speak out again, Dragneel, or I'll make sure you don't step foot on base ever again. Or walk _anywhere _ever again."

"Yes ma'am!" Both men shouted as they clapped each other on the back for being so brave in front of the demon, their rivalry temporarily forgotten.

Meanwhile, sixteen soldiers were watching the scene with some sort of awe on their face. Did Natsu and Gray really just go up against Erza – and live?! Only the higher ups could do that, for Erza was a monster on and off the battlefield.

_She must be in a good mood... _everyone except the redhead herself thought.

Lucy's blush finally started to subside after Natsu continued his whispering conversation with Gray and Erza continued to call out people's names.

"Fullbuster... he's here... Dreyar has the flu... Dragneel is also here. Connell?"

"Present!"

"Conbolt?"

"Here...ish...I'm still at last night's bar fight..."

"Please stop talking. Chickentiger?"

"Here."

"Alors?"

"Present."

After Cana Alberona's name was called out (to which she had stumbled backwards yelling "_Here_!" in Max Alors' ear), Erza started their day with drills and training. That night, however, was spent at the local bar with everyone talking about Natsu taking on Erza–demon without dying. Natsu stretched the truth: "I actually had a fistfight with her and won!" while Gray corrected him: "You weren't even close to hitting her, Natsu..."

Near the back of the room, Lucy gave a small smile when Natsu grinned at her and waved. Joining the circle, she sided with Gray and shot down Natsu's far fetched story.

"Heart-fill-bee-a? Really, Natsu?"

* * *

**Review Maybe? I don't really want to have to beg for reviews, but I'd like someone to leave an opinion. Even if it's just a "good", "bad", "awesome", or even if you're a guest.**


	2. We're Not In Earthland Anymore

**We're Not in Earthland Anymore**

"**Is your hand on fire?! Get away from me!" "You're a natural actress, Erza." Who would have thought that Natsu was scared of fire, or that Erza could actually act? Are we in Edolas? This is definitely not a normal day in Fairy Tail... AUish, crack. One shot.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail...

...Or was it?

Lucy skipped into the guild and waved at Cana. "Can I get a milkshake, please, Cana?" she asked. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, coming."

As Lucy sipped her milkshake, Natsu burst into the guild, pushing people to the side as he hopped onto a bar stool next to her. "Canaaaaa!" he yelled. "I'm thirsty!"

Cana started grumbling under her breath. "Ever since Master made me be a bartender, everyone has been ordering more often. Are you trying to make me even busier?" She huffed.

Natsu beamed. "Yep!"

"Why do you have to act as a bartender, anyway, Cana?" Lucy asked. "I don't remember the reason why."

Cana paused cleaning the counter and put a hand on her chin, rubbing it as she thought. "Well... it might have been because I almost put us out of business by drinking all the alcohol... nah, probably 'cause I blew up a town last week."

"Huh? Which town, Cana?" Natsu said.

"Eh... Crocus, I think?" Cana guessed. "I don't really remember, 'cause straight after that I hit a bar in another town..."

"...and drank the bar out of business," Lucy finished, sighing. "Wait, Crocus?! That's Fiore's capital, Cana!"

Natsu grinned. "That's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail for ya!" he yelled. Cana flipped her hair the same way valley girls did, winking. "That's right!...but now I have to work the bar instead of going on missions for the next two weeks."

"Natsu, what do you think would happen if we did that sort of thing?" Lucy said to her teammate. They both shuddered at the thought.

"Master's punishment is really harsh..." Natsu squeaked. "I don't want to imagine that!"

Just then, Erza came through the door, downcast.

"Erza! What's wrong?" Lucy asked. The scarlet haired woman shook her head as she joined the three at the bar.

"I failed the last mission I went on... again," Erza muttered. "Master would be ashamed of me... I promised myself I would complete it, but..."

"What was the mission?" Natsu spoke up. Cana leaned over the bar, interested.

"I had to slay a couple of baby demons near Hargeon," Erza replied. "But I messed up, and in the end, the townspeople killed them instead!" she put a hand to her head. "I'm the weakest mage in Fairy Tail!"

"Ya should have taken an acting job, Erza!" Cana said. "I've seen your plays. You're amazing!"

Erza perked up. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Everyone in Fairy Tail saw you in that play last month!" Lucy said.

Natsu nodded. "You're a natural actress, Erza."

They were telling the truth – Erza was one of the best actresses in Fairy Tail, if not Fiore. She was always taking missions that had her staring in plays. Because of her famous plays (Such as _A Flower Blooms in the Rain, Daybreak, _and _Frederick and Yanderica_), Erza was known around the world as the "Acting Demon". However, her talent onstage did not apply to her performance in jobs offstage, and Erza was known as one of the weakest members in their guild, while Lucy, Cana, Macao, and Wakaba claimed the title of S-Class Wizards.

"Thank you, everyone," Erza said. Hopping off of a bar stool, she nearly crashed into Levy McGarden, who was fighting with her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox.

"First you invade Fairy Hills, then you get me kicked out of the library, and now you've destroyed my favorite book? Why do I even bother dating you?!" Levy screamed. Gajeel, shivering under her glare, squeaked and tried to escape, but Levy was too fast as she grabbed a mug from a nearby table and smashed it over her head. "Take that!"

"I wish they would stop fighting," Natsu grumbled. "They're both so annoying."

"I've always been surprised that, even though she has no muscles, Levy's as strong as an S-Class Wizard. Why isn't she one yet, again?" Cana asked, but didn't wait for an answer before moving on. "And Gajeel, even though he has a six pack and everything, is _nothing _without Levy."

"But they will make up, soon," Lucy said. "They might fight, but Levy and Gajeel always have each others backs. And at least they aren't as bad as Bisca and Alzack, or maybe Wendy." She pointed to a man and a woman bickering behind them. Though they had the same magic, Bisca and Alzack were the worst enemies you could imagine.

Meanwhile, Natsu happened to catch the eye of Wendy. A new recruit, the Sky Dragon Slayer was all about fighting. As soon as his gaze made contact with the twelve year old's, Wendy stood up on her chair. "You wish to fight me, Natsu-san?! I'll win against you any day!" Wendy yelled. "_Roar of the Sky Dra_-"

"Let's not damage the bar!" Cana interrupted. Lucy glanced at a relieved Natsu, who was sweating buckets, and laughed. "She talks so formally, yet her attitude makes you think different."

"Probably the way she was brought up," a new voice spoke up. One of the greatest wizards in Fairy Tail's son, Romeo, hopped onto a bar stool on the other side of Lucy. "What's up, Lucy-san? Didja take any new missions recently?"

"Not since you asked me this morning, Romeo," Lucy replied. The thirteen year old boy had idolized Lucy the moment she'd joined Fairy Tail two years before. "But Natsu and I are probably going to take a mission tomorrow, if you'd like to join us."

"That would be awesome!" Romeo said, lighting his hand on fire using his purple flare magic. Natsu shrieked like a little girl, hiding behind Lucy.

"Is your hand on fire?! Get away from me!" Natsu growled. Everyone in the guild knew of Natsu's phobia to fire, which was the exact reason why Romeo was lighting his hand on fire.

"Sorry, Natsu," Romeo chuckled as the flame disappeared. Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's embarrassed face.

"Fight me, Natsu-san!" a fist came into Natsu's face and the pink haired boy fell off of his bar stool and onto the floor. Wendy hopped onto the stool saying, "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" A whirlwind of air sailed into Natsu's back, to which he yelped at. "Ouch... Wendy..."

"Really, Natsu? Defeated in one blow?" Romeo scoffed. "I could do better than that!" He climbed onto a table and chanted his spell. "Yellow Fire!"

A golden flame appeared in Romeo's hand, which he flung at Wendy. It hit her in the face and she stumbled off of the stool and onto the ground.

"This flame doesn't burn..." Wendy noted. "But... it smells _awful_, Romeo-chan!" She started to cough as Lucy glared at the boy, Cana laughed, and Natsu gave a noise of fear.

"Romeo! Don't attack Wendy with that! She's younger than you!" Lucy chided. Romeo blinked.

"Um, Wendy is younger than all of us," he pointed out.

Wendy said, "It's okay, Lucy-san. If he wants to fight, I'll gladly spar with him!"

As the two youngest guild members fought, Lucy saw Cana look around to see who else was in the guild. When satisfied no one was looking at her (and missing Lucy's suspicious stare in the process), the brunette took a wine bottle and drank it. All of it.

"Cana! That was a very expensive bottle you just drank! You better pay for that!" Macao shouted from where he was, hanging out with his buddy Wakaba and talking to his wife (the Conbolts were a very close family, from what Lucy heard). Macao stood up and cats several balls of purple fire to fire at Cana, who ducked under the bar.

"You dare challenge Fairy Tail's strongest wizard?!" Cana growled. She threw several cards out. "Heaven Card! Reversed Death! Mountain!_ Summoned Lightning_!"

As Lucy watched the battles beginning, she sighed. "Romeo versus Wendy, Alzack versus Bisca, Levy against Gajeel, and Cana attacking Macao... and now Wakaba versus Natsu..."

Her teammate was currently punching Wakaba as the S-class wizard sent smoke-versions of himself to attack. Despite having very weak magic, Natsu was easily winning due to his strength and speed. Alzack and Bisca were having a shootout, Bisca taking cover from an overturned table and Alzack shooting from behind the bar. Levy was chasing Gajeel around the guild as the black haired man begged for forgiveness, and Wendy had almost knocked Romeo out with her Sky Dragon's Claws attack, having enhanced herself with her powers.

Lucy watched as Macao dodged the lightning bolts thrown his way and responded with more purple firebolts. One of them struck Cana on the leg, who hissed, and pulled up her sleeve. "Gather, O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine, in order to perish the fangs of evil! _Fairy Gli_-"

"_No! _Cana!" Lucy rushed in front of the taller female, waving her arms. "You'll destroy the guild!"

"Eh? I wont go _that _overboard, Lucy," Cana replied. "Just want to show Macao whose stronger."

"But he was just telling you to pay for your drink..." Lucy put a hand on her forehead as she watched the guild fight. Gray Fullbuster, who was Juvia's boyfriend, entered the guild with Juvia Loxar. The two quickly joined the fight, Juvia helping Bisca by shooting water bullets and Gray tackling Macao with an "Iron Fist". Lucy winced when she saw a water bullet hit Alzack's cheek, though the man didn't seemed fazed.

"This guild just went from calm to a complete mess," Lucy said. "Where's Master when you need -"

"Are you all fighting again?" Lucy turned, expecting to see her savior, but "savior" didn't seem always to fit Erza, who had reentered the guild with a small backpack – the woman had always insisted on bringing as little stuff as you could so you didn't have a bunch of useless items to carry.

"I'm going to act in a play in Crocus, to help earn money for the charities rebuilding the city after Cana's attack. Would you like to come with me, Lucy?" the redhead asked. Lucy thought about it. For less than a second.

"Let me get my stuff from my apartment real quick!" Lucy gasped, racing out of the guild right as Cana sent a _Prayer's Fountain _card that missed Macao and stuck right where the blonde had been seconds before. Erza gazed around at the different matches going on.

"Where is Master?" she wondered, frowning. "I would have thought that Master would be here to break up the fights..."

"Erza, what in Earthland is going on here?!" Erza turned to see Makarov.

"The guild seems to have torn itself apart, Makarov," Erza replied. "They're all fighting... Lucy and I are to go on an acting job in Crocus to make up for Cana's destruction a few weeks ago."

The old man grinned. "That's good. But in the mean time..." his voice boomed as he turned into his titan form, growing bigger and bigger until his head touched the ceiling. "All of you, _stop fighting!_"

Everyone broke apart at his shout. Cana quickly pulled her sleeve back down, stepping away from a KO'd Macao and Gray and going back behind the bar. Natsu sat on down at a table, grinning in spite of his bruises from fighting Wakaba. Wendy and Romeo shook hands, Wendy saying she wanted to fight with him again, and Bisca thanked Juvia for her help as Alzack glared at the two women. Levy and Gajeel quickly made up and proceeded to start kissing and acting like a couple again.

"Do all of you have no shame?" Makarov growled. "Fighting, when we could have an important visitor come in, or an emergency happen! Fairy Tail's Guild Master would be very ashamed if that person were to see this!"

"But Master is on a job right now, right?" the voice of Mirajane piped up as she stood next to the job board, her siblings behind her. The trio were strong wizards who always went on jobs together. Mirajane knew _Animal Soul, _Lissana practiced _Beast Soul, _while Elfman was mastering _Demon Soul_.

"That may be true." Erza admitted, "But that doesn't mean you should fight. We have jobs to take, duties to attend to, plays to act, and lives to save! We are _Fairy Tail_, not Blue Pegasus!" Everyone shuddered at the thought of Fiore's most disgusting Guild (rumor has it that the bar hadn't been cleaned in seven years, and that the Guildmaster, Master Bob, was a very cranky and mean man), and straightened themselves out.

Makarov nodded at Erza as he shrunk back down. "Thank you, Erza. When will you be leaving for Crocus?"

"As soon as Lucy gets back, Master..."

"Hey! Lucy's leaving without me?!" Natsu ran over to Erza. "Can I come, too?"

"Of course, Natsu," Erza replied. "Get your stuff together at your place and meet us at the train station in a half hour."

"Yes! Alright!" Natsu cheered. "I get to see you preform in a play _and _get a couple of jewels! Plus a cool train ride all the way to the capital!"

"Gray thinks it would be a good experience if Gray and Juvia-sama went too," Gray said. His girlfriend was clinging onto his arm as he walked up.

"But I am busy soon, Gray," Juvia said. "I planned a shopping trip with Levy and Cana at two."

Gray gasped. "Juvia-sama! How could you betray Gray?! I just signed us up for a mission without knowing you were already booked!" Natsu, Erza, and Makarov watched the couple talk, all of them slightly confused.

"Why are you talking in third person, Gray...?" Erza asked – but was ignored when Juvia said, "You can go without me, Gray. Why don't the four of you head to Crocus instead?"

"Fine... Gray will go without Juvia-sama... but Gray will miss Juvia every second of the mission!" Gray proclaimed, lighting a fist on fire and raising it up in the air.

Juvia agreed, saying, "I will miss you too, Gray! I will be waiting for you, thinking about you, for every second I can!"

The two hugged, not noticing their audience. "Um... why are they talking as if they wont see each other for months?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe Gray is already practicing for his role?" Erza said. "I cannot wait to get onto stage again! Let us do some vocal exercises!"

"Eh?" Natsu tried to run away but was pulled back by Erza's strong grip. "Let's start, Natsu! Doe – ray – me!"

"Do rain feet?"

"Fa – so – la – ti – da!"

"Far so laugh tea dawn?" At this point, Makarov had given up trying to understand the situation, and was walking over to the bar to order a drink by a very frustrated Cana. Juvia and Gray were still locked in their embrace as Erza tried to teach Natsu how to sing.

"Excellent! Now, string it all together!"

"Though rain sees far so laughs see dawn?"

"Perfect, Natsu!" Erza said. As she said this, Lucy walked back in the guild. "What's going on?"

"I can sing, Lucy! Listen!" Natsu started to howl words that sounded only slightly similar to what Erza was teaching him.

"You sound like a monkey! Stop! Stop!" Lucy put her hands over her ears, glaring at both Erza and Natsu. "Let's go, Erza..."

"I'm coming too, Lucy! So is Gray! And we can practice singing in the train!" Natsu exclaimed, not hearing what Lucy had said first over his loud – and terrible – singing. Lucy groaned. "Great..."

Gajeel, who had walked into a backroom for a minute, came back with a cat on his shoulder. "Ghihihi, look at my awesome cat!" The small feline on his shoulder was chewing on a kiwi. Pantherlily's rounded bear – like ears twitched as he ate.

"Man, I wish I had a cat," Natsu muttered. "Why does he get one, but I don't?" Across the guild, Wendy was saying the same thing, also looking downcast.

"Ghihihi, you're both jealous of my awesome cats, aren't you?" Gajeel said. Natsu glared. "What did you just say?"

"Jealous loser." Gajeel put his cat down onto the table.

"Cat man." The air seemed to get a little colder as Natsu walked forward.

"What – no, I only have three cats -" Gajeel's frown became deeper.

"For now. What do you think of single with forty?" Natsu asked. He started to mutter something.

"Natsu -" Lucy didn't get to finish her setence.

"- make _cats!" _The air dropped several degrees as hundreds of tiny kittens dropped from nowhere and sprang towards Gajeel.

"Meet Tiny, Fluffy, Princess, Buffy, Muffin, Milliana, Tuffy, Frosty, Rusty, Luffy, Huffy, Steve," Natsu listed as each cat appeared Gajeel's scream grew louder. "Luigi, Minnie, Duffy, Zuffy, Puffy, Bubles, Leelo, Sunny -"

Lucy ordered, "Stop it, Natsu! You're overwhelming him with those ice cats."

The cats all disappeared instantly, Natsu pouting. "It's time to go on that job, anyway," Lucy continued. "Let's go – to the train station!"

"Now Gray is glad Gray is not going..." said man muttered, clutching his stomach as he ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

**I don't even know.**

**Any information I say in this is completely fake, from Natsu's phobia to fire to the Strauss siblings' powers, as well as the Master's true identity (which shall never be revealed mwahahahaha)**

**In case you didn't notice, Gray – Fire Dragon Slaying Magic while Natsu has Ice Make Magic.**

**Review maybe?**


	3. Doblador de Género

**My logic: ****In my limited vocabulary of Spanish, words with ****_-a _****at the end usually are feminine words while those that end in ****_-o _****are masculine. So Scorpio becomes Scorpi****_a_****, even if that doesn't make any sense. ****You'll see what I mean in a second.**

**Don't let Erza fool you – read the name slowly. It's ****_Ezra _****in here.**

**This one shot doesn't really fit in with the modern AU's, but it's still an alternate universe.**

* * *

_Title: _**Doblador de** **Género_, _**_w__hich is a fancy way of saying Gender Bender in Spanish._

_Summary:_ Gate of the merman, Aquarius, open!" "Tch, I was on a date with my girlfriend, Scorpia. Why do you always have to bother me, Lucky? Do you have a girlfriend yet? Hmm?" Or, in which everything and everyone in the world is completely reversed.

* * *

"Gate of the merman, Aquarius, open!" A twist of the golden key and one chant later, a large blue haired and blue tailed merman was floating in the air next to a blonde man all dressed up in a tux.

"Tch, I was on a date with my girlfriend, Scorpia. Why do you always have to bother me when I'm on a date, Lucky? Do you even have a girlfriend yet? Do you even know what dating means? Hmm?" the blue merman taunted.

"Can you read the situation here, Aquarius? I'm about to be killed by this mage right here!" Lucky, as the blonde young man was called, shouted. The villain in front of them was patiently waiting for them to finish their argument so she could beat the crap out of Lucky, but if Aquarius was going to do it for her, then why waste the energy?

The three – Lucky, Aquarius, and the female villain – were on a large ship slowly leaving port. Around them was several more woman supporting the backs and fainted bodies of men all dressed up as nice as Lucky.

Aquarius faced the female villain. "If you want to get rid of him, that's fine with me," Aquarius growled, ignoring Lucky's glare. "But I can't hurt my master on purpose, or else he would have been dead long ago."  
"Don't give me attitude, Aquarius!" Lucky yelled. "Help me out here!"

"Tch. Pest."

"I feel like Odysseus when he faces Circe, except with no allies," Lucky muttered, having read the book on the train to the harbor they were currently leaving.

"Tch. Stupid bookworm."

"Hey!"

The enemy, a tall female with long purple hair and dark eyes, glanced down at her nails. Just yesterday, she'd had them done – and now she was going to have to fight this wizard herself? No thank you! She had a different plan in mind. "But Aquarius, if you want to get rid of Lucky, then _I'll _be your new master," the young woman tried.

Aquarius' eye twitched. His glare deepened. "Are you trying to _flirt _with me, you fool?" he said. The waves and surrounding ocean got choppier. "You don't even know Celestial magic! And you have no right to flirt!" The crew members glanced over the side of the boat warily, each one making sure her dress wasn't wet from the water starting to leak into the boat.

"Um, master...?" one of them started.

"After all," Aquarius hissed, "I already have a girlfriend!" Gripping his pot tightly, Aquarius swung it around as he yelled – and the waves complied as a huge one swept the boat back into the port, into the town, and into pieces. Lucky screamed as the waves washed over him, his tux torn. He washed up onto the beach with the wrecked ship behind him.

"Did I kill that scheming girl?" Aquarius fumed. Lucky got to his feet as he watched the floating mermaid glance around the ruined boat. "I can't believe she tried to flirt with me! Ugh!"

Just then, a person leaped down from the roof of a building. "Did you do this, Lucky?" the girl asked. With wild pink hair, a zipped up black vest, and baggy white pants, Natsa surveyed the wreckage.

"Aquarius did, actually," Lucky muttered. "I'm never going undercover again."

Two more people joined them, along with a flying animal. "This is worse than when I blew up the clock tower last week," Gracie said in amazement. Her white shorts, sports bra, and dark boots attracted plenty of looks from males, which she ignored as she weaved a hand through her short black hair.

"Hush!" Ezra growled as he stepped forward. One of the strongest wizards Lucky knew – if not the strongest – Ezra had dark eyes, fitted gray armor, smooth red hair, and a last name to match his hair.

"_An old friend of mine gave me that name," _he'd explained when they had asked why his last name was Scarlet. _Bullshit_, Lucky had thought. _Ezra has a girlfriend._

"Focus on our mission!" Ezra barked. "Lucky! Where is the criminal Bora that we were supposed to catch?"

Lucky glanced down at his keys. Aquarius had gone back to the Spirit World as soon as Natsa, Gracie, and Ezra came over. "I don't know," he admitted. "Bora disappeared after Aquarius pushed the ship into the harbor."

"More like crashed," Gracie muttered coldly.

"I'm right here, boys!" Bora shouted as she emerged from the ship. Her dress was barley torn, her hair still curled. Lucky wondered how she'd even survived the attack – their client hadn't given them much information on her other than she was kidnapping innocents and using her ship to take them to another country as slaves. Was she a wizard?

"I'm afraid we'll have to take you in to the national police now," Ezra said.

"That's not going to happen, I'm afraid," Bora replied, tossing her purple hair the same way she had before Aquarius had destroyed her ship. If it didn't work the first time, try again!

"And why not?" Lucky asked. "We're four highly trained mages from Fairy Tail!"

"Because even wizards can burn!" And with that, she summoned several jets of flames that combined into one large ball that fanned out, engulfing Gracie, Lucky, and Ezra. Bora laughed as she watched the fire rage – and then thought, _Wasn't there another one of them? I only saw three of them and that flying creature... _Then she saw it – a human, standing in the flames. The outline of a person standing unharmed. Natsa waved at Bora and started to eat up the flames. "Thanks for the snack."

"What? What happened to my fire?!" Bora shrieked.

"Sorry, but I'm a Fire Dragonslayer! Your flames don't have any effect," Natsa said as the last bit of fire disappeared. Behind her Lucky, Gracie, the flying creature, and Ezra stood without a scratch or a burn on any of them.

"Great job, Natsa!" the flying animal - a blue feline with the wings of an angel - cheered, winking.

"Thanks, Happy." Natsa beamed at the cat. "Now to get rid of Flora!"

"Wait - get rid of - " both Bora and Lucky shouted at the same time.

"Don't kill her! Our client wants her alive!" Lucky growled.

Bora shrieked, "I'm too pretty to die! And it's Bora!"

Natsa, ignoring them, started his next spell. "With a flame on my left hand..."

Gracie winced. "I feel kinda bad for Bora now..."

"...And a flame on my right hand..."

"Natsa! Don't _you dare!" _Ezra yelled.

"...When you combine those flames together..."

"Holy shi - "

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Bora's curse was cut off by Natsa's giant flame that hurled towards her, swallowing up the fire mage. As it raged, the young men duped by Bora woke up and ran away from the site, and Bora's henchwomen quickly escaped as well. When the fire finally went out, Bora's dress was miraculously still left, but tattered beyond repair. Bora's hair was also singed.

"My - how - what -" the female villain gasped.

"How did she survive that?" Natsa pouted. "Damn it."

Lucky rolled his eyes as he walked forward. "Bora, we are Fairy Tail Wizards and we are here to arrest you for illegal slave trafficking, flirting, and theft... that's all of them, right?"

"I don't think flirting is a crime, Lucky," Gracie pointed out.

"As well as destroying properties, attempted murder, several cases of assault, and not having a license to operate a boat," Ezra added. He had requipped a sword and was holding it to Bora's gulping neck while glaring at Natsa. "Never disobey an order from me again, Natsa - _or else."_

Natsa flinched. "Aye - um - yes sir!" Happy landed on the teenager's head of long messy hair, her wings gone due to the timer wearing off. "I'm too scared to move..."

Just then, there was a shout. From a street leading downhill into the now damaged harbor, several of the Magic Council's troops were racing down to where the damage was worst. In other words, right to where the five members of Fairy Tail were with Bora.

"Halt!" a man in the lead yelled. "What in Fiore's name is going on - "

"Let's get out of here!" Natsa said, grabbing Lucky's wrist and pulling her to a different street. Gracie and Ezra followed, Ezra dragging Bora along with him. "Do not forget our prisoner!" he said.

"Right - right," Natsa puffed. "I'm out of shape, aren't I?"

Gracie said, "You always have been - you just figured that out now?"

"Shut up! And where's your excuse for a top?"

"Crap!"

Lucky rolled his eyes before covering them with his free hand until Gracie yelled, "Flame brain! It's still on!" Laughing, Lucky put down the same hand as Natsa grinned, Happy encouraged Natsa, and Ezra glared at both of them.

"Let's go back to Fairy Tail!" Natsa cheered.

* * *

**That's all for now ^_^ If you have an idea for the next AU, feel free to leave a review.**


	4. In Which Lucy Wishes for Action

"**If writers** stopped writing about what happened to them, then there would be a lot of empty pages."

-Elaine Liner

* * *

**In Which Lucy Realizes that Wishing for Action **_**Probably**_** Wasn't the Best Idea...**

Aspiring author Lucy Heartfilia wants her life to be taken to the next level so she can get more inspiration for her in-the-works novel. However, this really isn't want she planned for...

* * *

_Feet pounded on the dark streets of nighttime Crocus City, the bright high heels worn down. The end of a long, silk gown waved as the young woman turned a corner as fast as she could. Sweat ran down her face as she raced into an alley, hoping to throw off her pursuer. The young woman found herself in a pretty small alley with shadows lurking in the corners as she slowed down to catch her breath. _

_Not ten seconds later, there was a shout from just a bit behind her, and she picked up the pace again. Soon, she found herself right outside her apartment door, the windows reflecting the night sky's stars. _

_The green-heard female breathed a sigh of relief, fumbling with the key. However, just as she was about to open the door, an arm grabbed her wrist and spun her around. _ _Brown eyes wide with terror, the young woman was forced to face the tall but skinny man. _

_Behind him stood eleven others, dressed in all sorts of colors. The woman realized that one of them was the gym instructor she saw every day near the pool. Another was the maid at the party she had just been attending. There was that farmer who was obsessed with cows, a weird man with red and white hair who had worked at the zoo, and one was even her hair stylist._ These spies – these people are everywhere! _She realized._

"_Karen Lilaca, correct?" The man said, adjusting his sunglasses. _ _Karen nodded. Anything to get away from these people._ "_Good." _

_Karen gasped as hard, cold metal found its way in her heart. The woman stumbled, falling, already turning pale as blood gushed out of her. The man who had spoken turned around. "That was much easier than I thought... clean up this mess, now. I don't want anyone to see us."_ _A thin woman wearing a maid outfit and a man with pepper like hair and scissors in his pockets – the "maid" and "hair stylist" both nodded and, after quickly putting on gloves, picked up Karen's now dead body._

"_Oh – and leave this on her," the man added, holding out a card. Orange hair swayed in the evening breeze. "The public needs to know who did this."_

"_Of course, I forgot. I'm sorry!" Another young woman, with curly pink hair, said as she helped the maid and hair stylist with the body, placing the business card in Karen's purse. She already had gloves on._

"_They need to know," the man continued, "That we committed this murder for revenge. And we aren't done yet."_

"_Who will beh our next target?" the oldest of the twelve asked. He had white hair and wore a business suit just like the apparent leader of them along with a speaking disability._

"_I think... Mr. Celestial said Yukino -_

"No, not like that, Lu-chan! You need to cut it off right after he says _I think, _so the reader doesn't know exactly who they're about to kill and the client!" A blue haired girl said, standing behind a blonde sitting down while typing at a computer.

Sunlight filtered in the window, shining on the blonde's hair as "Lu-chan" turned around. "What, Levy-chan? I think they need to say her full name, so the reader knows that the protagonist is their next target!"

"No," Levy said, "They shouldn't, _Lucy_."

"They should." "Shouldn't!"

"Should."

"Shouldn't!"

"Look, whose book is this? Mine, or yours?" Lucy asked. There was silence from Levy, and Lucy cheered. "That's right! I am! And I say that he says, _I think Mr. Celestial said Yukino A -"_

"But isn't this a mystery novel? Come on, what about suspense?!" Levy cried. "You want this to be in the unknown, the reader confused and yet understanding the situation at the same time!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Hitting save on the computer, she stood up and looked around her room. To her, it was just so... _boring._ Her apartment, which was only a one bedroom and one bath, had exactly four rooms: The kitchen, living room, bathroom/laundry room, and bedroom. Her bedroom consisted of her pink bed that was next to her desk with her computer, a dresser, and a small table with a chair. Levy followed Lucy as she walked out into the living room, which only held a small couch, a table, and a cheap TV – Lucy usually ate at the tiny kitchen table. All in all, it was small, but good enough for the aspiring author of 23 working as a secretary for a major business on the weekdays and a part time job at a coffee shop on the weekends in Magnolia.

"...so that's why you should keep it at him saying, _I think," _Levy concluded as Lucy sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, let's see what my editor thinks," Lucy replied, waving her hand at her best friend.

"Your non-existent editor, you mean?" Levy pointed out. "You never called that publishing company, did you?"

"Eh..."

Levy smirked, saying, "That's what I thought."

"Whatever – I just wish I had more inspiration!" Lucy said, frowning. "I need some adventure in my life, or some action! I wish _something _would happen so I wouldn't be stuck with writer's block! At this rate, _The Zodiac Cult _will never get published!"

"Well, action will have to wait," Levy said. "Doesn't your shift at the coffee shop start in ten minutes?"

Lucy glanced her phone, eyes widening at the time. "You're right! I have to go! Let yourself out, Levy-chan! See you tonight!" as she talked, she jumped off the couch, grabbed a jacket and her purse, and ran outside. She vaguely heard Levy yell back a reply, but couldn't understand what the blue-head had said so ignored it.

Lucy sped to the coffee shop in her car, having to park almost a block away because of terrible parking and traffic.

Magnolia wasn't a major city, more like a small town, but the coffee shop was downtown and usually in the worst area to drive near. Crime was rampant in the area, but luckily there hadn't been any murders or anything large other than a few robberies recently. Lucy checked the time on her phone again, biting her lip when she realized she only had four minutes to get to the shop and start her job.

Setting her pace to a jog, Lucy was almost in a full sprint by the time she had to cross a street. Then, when Lucy was walking at a normal pace as she neared the coffee shop, someone grabbed her wrist – painfully similar to how Karen had been grabbed in her novel – and pulled into an alley.

"What – who – what's going on -" was all Lucy was able to spit out before a blindfold was tied around her eyes.

"You're totally wanted by the boss," a voice said, and then there was a pain Lucy registered towards the back of her head. Though she already couldn't see anything because of the blindfold, everything went black.

* * *

"Shit! I'm never asking for action or adventure in my life again!" Lucy whispered as she woke up with a small headache. She realized she was in a car or some sort of moving object – there was the motion of moving, but she couldn't see anything through the blindfold.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake, and she talks very _spicy!_" a voice said from ahead of her – the front seat, she was guessing. It wasn't the same as before – a full grown man, Lucy could tell, but nothing else.

"Who are you? Why are you kidnapping me?!" Lucy asked as she struggled to move her hands – before realizing they were in handcuffs.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping! That's totally, like, not amazing!" another voice cheered, this one right next to Lucy. This one was the one Lucy had heard before being knocked out – he sounded like someone around her age.

"Can you drive faster?" the first voice questioned, completely ignoring Lucy.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" a third voice snapped near the "spicy" man. _The driver._ "I might be a world-breaking speedster, but that's only when I'm running!"

"Right, like, you're amazing!" the second voice yelled, and Lucy winced, wishing she could cover up her ears from going deaf.

Lucy said, "Where are you t-taking me? And... who are you?"

"Oh – right." The blindfold was taken off, but the handcuffs still remained on her wrists. Lucy saw the town of Magnolia speeding past her, but took no notice of it. Next to her with the key half-out of his pocket was a young man with purple and white hair. "We're going so, like, totally fast! This is amazing!" he was saying as he whipped the bandana around his head in a circle. "My codename is Hughes."

_Codename? _Lucy's eyes grew large.

"I am Sugar Boy, and you are _not spicy," _the first person to speak since Lucy had woken up said. "_Cold._"

"My codename is Coco! And we are taking you to the Edolas Power Plant, where you will remain as a hostage!" a brown haired girl, who looked like a young teenager – maybe sixteen – spoke up from the wheel.

"Hey! So I _am_ being kidnapped!" Lucy growled, forgetting her earlier fear.

Hugh's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Amazing! You _are!"_

"...you just figured that out?" Coco said, a frown on her face.

Lucy looked around the car. Her phone was missing, as well as her purse and anything she could have used to knock out her captors or pick the lock. She decided to reason with them, instead. "Why are you kidnapping me? I'm sort of useless, aren't I...?"

Huges cheered, "Not to our, like, totally amazing boss, you aren't! You're, like, worth some sort of totally awesome money. I think he said a couple million...?"

"Um, my rich father is dead," Lucy pointed out.

"That's not who is going to pay the ransom – _spicy," _Sugarboy said.

"My friends are pretty poor."

Coco glared and said, "Not them, either!"

"Then who?" As she spoke - correction, as she was ignored - Lucy looked out the window to see that they were still in Magnolia. Not only had she must've not been knocked out for long (what a weak hit!), but they'd found her in the very center of Magnolia. Meaning, it would take at least a half hour to an hour, depending on traffic, to get out of there. The Edolas Power Plant was on the outskirts of Magnolia, where all of the city's power was generated. It was run by a slightly shady business corporation – and these three people probably worked for them.

"How long was I out?" Lucy asked. After all, they had been answering most of her questions...

"What a totally weak hit Sugar Boy made! You were only out, for, like, thirty minutes!" Hughes said. "Luckily, there was almost no, like, other cars out on this awesome road so we're already almost there! Amazing!"

Lucy gulped as they turned onto a street she knew – it was the same one she drove on every time she went to go visit her cousin, Michelle, back at their farm over near the city of Hargeon. It was the street that connected to another street that connected to another street _that led right to the Edolas Power Plant._

Lucy knew, that with the lack of cars on the road, that they were only about ten minutes away from their destination. If she couldn't get out then, she wouldn't be able to escape later.

"Hey, Hughes?" she said, trying to get the attention of the young man who was staring out the window.

"Eh?"

The purple and white haired boy turned to see Lucy leaning very close to his face. "Are you _sure _you want to kidnap me?"

"What."

"I mean, look! I'm a damsel in distress, and I need rescuing," Lucy purred, batting her eyes "So could you pleeease get me out of these handcuffs?"

"Um."

Lucy knew her "Super Sexy Strategy" plan was working! Any second now, Hughes would realize the errors of his ways. He was a healthy young man, and they all loved sexy young woman, didn't they –

"...You, like, have a bee on your shoulder."

Lucy looked to her left. Then her right. Then screamed, because there was a large wasp there, and _ohhh my gosh it looked scary!, _and for sure it was going to sting her!

"Here. I'll get it off," Hughes said, slapping her shoulder in efforts to kill the wasp. After finally trapping it with some sort of hand – stick – glove thing that had sort of appeared in Hughes' hand, the young man killed it. And Lucy drew a conclusion that Hughes didn't have one perverse bone in his body.

Of all the luck she had today.

Then Lucy remembered that there was another man in the car."Hey, Sugar Boy...?"

"I'm gay." Unlike Hughes, who hadn't understood what Lucy meant, Sugar Boy and Coco had realized right away, apparently. Coco's glare deepened when Lucy looked at the review mirror, and Lucy had to stiffle her next wave of screams when she saw the young girl's face.

"Hey, like, are we almost to the Edolas Amazing Power Awesome Plant?" Hughes asked. "I'm totally itching to get out of this car. I feel like someone is about to, like, make us crash or kidnap her from us."

"Kidnapping the kidnapped from the kidnappers...?" Lucy shook her head.

Hughes was _different, _she supposed. "I can feel it too, _spicy," _Sugar Boy hissed so softly that Lucy almost didn't hear him. "Coco, that _cold _blue car behind us..."

Lucy managed to turn around in her hand-cuffed, seatbelt-locked seat to see a dark blue car – almost a navy, but a few shades lighter – driving straight behind them. At the wheel was some blue haired woman – not Levy, this person had longer hair - and in the passenger's was another person, but the head was down so Lucy couldn't see what he looked like. From the back of the dark green tee-shirt the person was wearing, which had some sort of video game or _Star Wars _character on the back and the broad shoulders, Lucy could conclude that it was a male. There seemed to also be someone in the back, but Lucy couldn't really tell.

"I understand! Sugar Boy!" Coco saluted before putting the hand back on the wheel. Lucy was turned back around by an indifferent Hughes, until all three gasped not a minute later. Lucy strained to turn around or look at the mirrors, but was held back by Hughes.

"Guess I'll have to, like, totally knock you out now so you don't fight against us. That would be, like... totally... not... awesome..." the rest of his words were drowned out by Lucy, once again, being hit in the back of the head. The headache and the pain was much worse this time, and all Lucy saw then was a window breaking and two figures leaping through.

* * *

**Annnnd I'm back! Yeah, only one day later, but this idea popped into my head and I had free time so...**

**Part two will come out soon, too. I'm sure you can guess who all of the unnamed people are?**


	5. In Which Gray Doesn't Have His Best Day

**Last time...**

_I just wish I had more inspiration!" Lucy said, frowning. "I need some adventure in my life, or some action! I wish something would happen so I wouldn't be stuck with writer's block!"_

_"You're totally wanted by the boss," a voice said. __"We are are taking you to the Edolas Power Plant, where you will remain as a hostage!"_

_A dark blue car – almost a navy, but a few shades lighter – driving straight behind them. At the wheel was some blue haired woman, and in the passenger's was another person, but the head was down so Lucy couldn't see, although Lucy could conclude that it was a male. There seemed to also be someone in the back, but Lucy couldn't really tell._

_Lucy, once again, was hit in the back of the head. The headache and the pain was much worse this time, and all Lucy saw then was a window breaking and two figures leaping through..._

* * *

**In Which Lucy is Kidnapped from the Kidnappers**

**AKA: _Gray realizes that today just isn't his day!__  
_**

**Summary: **_Gray was already having a bad morning, and he wasn't sure if this whole kidnapping fiasco was making it better. Continuation of Chapter Four._

_Just an average day, right? Nope. After losing inspiration for her next novel and speeding to her part time job at the coffee shop, Lucy is kidnapped by some very strange folks claiming to sell her for a ransom. Lucy had been pretty sure that the "kidnapping for money" stunt had ended when her father's company went bankrupt, but apparently not. She has a headache from being hit in the head - twice. And if that isn't enough, now she's late for her job!_

* * *

**Three Hours Before...**

Gray was not having a good morning.

First, he'd woken up to see a text from his brother, Lyon. Now, the two didn't get along very well, but still helped each other like siblings should do. For example, today Lyon was showing his caring side with a picture of Gray's girlfriend making out with another man. Lyon had seen them at a party the night before, apparently, and decided to kill two birds with one stone: make Gray mad, and getting a few brownie points with his sibling.

After calling his now-ex, Gray realized he was late to his job. He didn't have a normal job, but it payed well and was full of action every day - two things that were important in a career for Gray Fullbuster. After pulling into the parking lot, more than fort five minutes later, Gray stormed out of his car - and saw a large scratch on the charcoal-colored car.

"Damn it!" he hissed.

Slamming the car door and locking the vehicle, Gray glanced up at the building he was about to enter - or, the Magnolia Warehouse For the Shipment of Goods. The members who worked inside just called it MW, for Magnolia Warehouse, but the workers weren't really employees helping with the "Shipment of Goods" - they were really members of the most powerful mafia around: Fairy Tail. They also called their hideout FTW, aka Fairy Tail Warehouse, so that others wouldn't know who or what they were talking about.

The building itself was on the outskirts of Magnolia, on the opposite side as the Edolas Power Plant. To get in, you had to be recruited. To be recruited, you didn't apply. You were "chosen", as cliche as it sounded. Gray had been by his friend Erza Scarlet, and in the time he'd been a part of Fairy Tail, Gray had recruited two people: Juvia Lockser, his best female friend, and Natsu Dragneel, his best _enemy._

All three of them were standing towards the entrance of the Magnolia Warehouse. Natsu was chatting with Juvia while Erza stared at Gray as he walked to them.

"Did you do that to my car?" Gray growled to Natsu as soon as they were in earshot, ignoring something that sounded like "beloved" from Juvia.

Natsu flinched. "What - no! What did I do, anyway?"

"Hush," Erza snapped. The other three turned to her. "We don't have any time to waste." She tapped her watch impatiently - wow, Gray didn't feel like he had been awake for almost an hour - and glared at all three of them. "We have a job we need to do."

And with that, the fearsome Number Four in the Fairy Tail Mafia turned on her heels, pushed open the doors, and walked into darkness.

* * *

**Two Hours Before...**

"So, um, what's going on?" Gray whispered to Juvia and Natsu as Erza lead them down the hall to their leader's office. They passed several doors, leading to different offices and rooms. Though it was called a warehouse, it wasn't really one - it had been an old, small high school before. The gym was where storage was kept, and the classrooms - only forty, compared to the modern schools - had been transformed into offices. The cafeteria was renovated into a giant conference room.

"I dunno, but it looks like the four of us were chosen to do a job or somethin'," Natsu replied, hands in pockets and shoulders slouching.

Juvia squealed as quietly as was possible. "...She gets to do a job with her beloved!" she was currently saying. "A dream come true!"

Frowning, Gray shook his head. "Right..." He wasn't sure why Juvia was fangirling over him - as far as she knew, he still had a girlfriend. But she'd done it ever since he had met her almost a year before. He'd done his best to ignore it since, when not acting sorta creepy, Juvia was really fun to hang out with.

Erza stopped at the end of the hall, where only one last room was. The name plaque outside the door read in faded letters _Vermilion, _which quivered as Erza flung open the door.

"I brought those you requested, Master," she declared, harshly shoving Natsu into the room and almost knocking out the poor young man as she did. Gray stepped over his fallen comrade, deciding he could get bright pink flowers for Natsu's funeral just to spite his ghost. Juvia followed Gray eagerly.

"Good, good..."

In the dark room - only a candle was lit - a short man was sitting at a chair behind a large desk. The former Principal's office hadn't been touched much, only a couple of books added to the bookshelf and a few personal items, and the current owner liked it that way. The old man continued in a grumble, "Just turn on the lights, please."

Erza obeyed, the lights flickering on, and the four young men and women sat down in armchairs that used to be reserved for the delinquents called to the Principal's office, Natsu climbing to his feet and into the seat with a gasp.

"All four of you are needed for this objective today," Makarov Dreyar, leader of Fairy Tail and owner of the codename _Master, _said.

"How is Gray useful?" Natsu asked. Said man hit him on the head, but the upcoming scuffle was averted when Erza started to stand up.

"_Salamander _would like to know more about this mission," Erza said as she sat back down, a chilling tone added. Gray gulped, even though he wasn't the one in trouble. As for the _Salamander and Master - _everyone in Fairy Tail had codenames that they were to call each other by when in the Fairy Tail Warehouse and on jobs, just in case someone was listening on their conversation.

"We received a letter this morning, actually," Makarov said. "From the _Royals." _Similar to their codenames, they gave the name of their enemies and other gangs nicknames - again, for the same reason. In this case, the Royals was a reference to the shady workers at the Edolas Power Plant, who, in Fairy Tail's opinion, liked to act like they were better than everyone. Unlike the public, they knew about Fairy Tails' identity and were very similar in the aspect of having a gang using a building as a cover up. Gray had been the one to come up with their nickname, saying that they "act like they're royalty or something. Like, they aren't living in a castle and ordering us pheasants around, are they?"

Gray was the next to ask a question. "What did it say?"

Instead of replying, Makarov pulled out an envelope from his pocket, hopping off of his chair and handing it to Erza. The redhead opened it up and pulled out the letter inside, smoothing out the paper as she read it out loud. Gray and Natsu both peered over Erza's shoulder as she did.

"_Dear Fairy Tail," _Erza started. "_It has been brought to our attention that one of your recent 'jobs' led to the hospitalization of one of our employees, Byro."_

"Great," Makarov groaned. "This better not be a lawsuit..."

Everyone stared at him until he explained, "I have yet to read the letter, as well."

"It probably is not, Master," Erza said. "Then, they address us as "Magnolia Warehouse", as to present this letter in evidence at court." Then she began to read again. _"For this, we have arranged a conference among ourselves and have come to the conclusion to extract revenge. It has also occurred to us that you have several plants, spies, and informants for Fairy Tail as well as members and innocents you are keeping tabs on."_

Gray muttered a curse. Usually, when they meant "revenge" and mentioned those affiliated with Fairy Tail, they were also about to mention the word "kidnapping".

_"Those working for us have all agreed on this. You are to come with exactly three members to a certain spot where we can arrange a deal for management. If those three members, who all must be fully pledged, do not come at exactly 11:30, then we will take one of your affiliated members for ransom. Furthermore, we have instructed our messenger to deliver this at 10:30, but for this to be given to your leader at 11 AM. Meaning, you have a half hour to get to our meeting point. Don't be late, or else she may even die."_

Erza's hands shook on the paper as she finished up. _"With regards, the _Royals."

Gray got a better look at the paper. At the bottom, below the signature, was a meeting point for a cafe not too far away from the Magnolia Warehouse. He glanced at a wall clock. "We don't have any time to spare!" he realized.

_11:19, _the clock read.

"Not only that, but whoever wrote this letter knows a lot about us. There's hints scattered all around here - they even signed as _The Royals,_" Makarov noted. "Salamander. I want your team, excluding Titania and including Rain Woman, to get to this cafe before 11:30. Go now! And Titania, I want you to gather Beast and Black Steel..."

Gray, Natsu, and Juvia rushed out the door without saying anything. It took them exactly two minutes to get into Juvia's navy car, one minute to leave the parking lot, and six minutes to speed to the cafe.

_11:28, _Gray's phone said as Juvia grabbed a parking space. The three of them jumped out and grabbed a table next to the door so they could see exactly who was coming in. Declining food but ordering beverages, Gray knew something was wrong as soon as 11:30 came and went.

"We've been tricked!" he exclaimed. "It's 11:35."

"I'll tell Gramps," Natsu growled, punching in the numbers on his phone. Juvia stood up in her chair and surveyed the room. "The cafe is almost empty," she said. "Maybe because...?"

Just then, their waitress stopped at their table, flicking short purple and white hair behind her ears. "You three are totally Fairy Tail, correct?"

"Yeah...?" Gray answered, his gaze flicking between Natsu as he talked to Makarov and the waitress.

"Awesome! You just made things a lot easier for us, ya know!" The woman cackled. Gray managed to read her name tag - _Mary Hughes - _before she kicked the table aside, and, jumping onto a chair, she motioned with her hand to the other waiters. In seconds, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia were all surrounded by members of the Edolas gang.

* * *

"Drive faster!" Gray ordered Juvia from the backseat.

"Ju - _Rain Woman_ can't!" said woman replied. "Rain Woman's car is going as fast as it can without going over the speed limit!"

"Slow - down - _urp!" _Natsu groaned as he slid down in the shotgun seat. "I'm gonna hurl..."

"I can't believe we managed to get away from those thugs," Gray said.

"But it cost us so much time," Juvia pointed out, frowning.

The three of them were now in Juvia's car again, speeding to the Edolas Power Plant. They were trying to follow a car that held four people: Three Edolas gangbangers, and one kidnapped. It hadn't been easy to locate the car, but after some help from headquarters, Gray's group was certain they would soon manage to stop them.

_After the last of the waiters and waitresses were knocked out, the innocent patrons having also been members in disguise, Natsu finally stopped talking on the phone with Makarov, having apparently fought and talked at the same time. However, he hadn't actually pressed the 'end call' button yet._

_"That was pretty easy," Gray said as he wiped blood off of his face with a napkin. Not his - Gray had gotten one member straight in the jaw, and had gotten a faceful of spit in reply._

_"Gramps said they know who was kidnapped, thanks to Mi - Demon," Natsu said._

"That's right!" _a cheerful voice chirped on the other end of the phone. _"After analyzing the letter, I realized that whoever wrote it mentioned a member "affiliated" with Fairy Tail. That means, not a true member, and one that we've only been watching. One who doesn't even know we exist, unless she's heard about us from the news."

_"She?" Juvia echoed._

"She," _confirmed Mirajane, their secretary and current 'code breaker'. She was tasked with analyzing documents for information, though they were still looking to hire a real code breaker soon. _"The letter's last sentence said _Don't be late__, or else _she _will die_. Remember?"

_"Rain Woman doesn't really know who Fairy Tail has been keeping tabs on lately," Juvia said a little sheepishly._

"There are only two people who fit into this category," _Mirajane said._ "Levy McGarden, and Lucy Heartfilia. But Levy McGarden knows about us, while this letter suggests that this person has no idea who Fairy Tail is. So I advise you to go to the cafe where Lucy Heartfilia is scheduled to be working at - in just a few minutes, actually. Also - Titania, Black Steel, and Beast will all be scouting around Magnolia to look for any signs of Edolas."

_"We're on our way," Gray said as Natsu hung up the phone and they left the scene. Already people were looking inside the cafe, confused, and one person was already on the phone with the police. In the end, the three of them were forced to take the back door and run around so they wouldn't be caught._

"And Heartfilia wasn't at that cafe she was supposed to be working at, and Titania found Levy McGarden safe at Heartfilia's apartment, so..." Gray trailed off.

"Why is Fairy Tail tracing Heartfilia and McGarden?" Juvia questioned.

Gray said,"Well, Black Steel is McGarden's friend, and he recommended her for recruitment. Heartfilia is also a possible candidate, but the main reasons why we're following _her _is because her father hated and was a huge supporter _against _us, but he was also into lots of shady stuff. So for her protection, I guess. We don't like our future clients and members to get hurt."

Natsu burped loudly, rolled down the window, and proceeded to barf. Gray noticed Juvia trying to ignore the young man's throw up, but the twitch in her eye showed how successful she was. Rolling his eyes, Gray stared out the window - and saw the exact car t hey were looking for.

"Oi! Look!" He shouted, pointing at the gray minivan with the words _Edolas Power Plant _printed on the side doors. "There's them!"

_"We've gotten a lead!" __Gray said as the buildings flitted past them, Juvia at the wheel. His hand was on the phone, held to his ear. Her hand was on the steering wheel, eyes locked straight ahead._

"Oh, you have?" _Mirajane questioned on the other line._

_Gray said, "Yeah! It's Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia. She's missing, and there's signs of a small struggle just a block away."_

"Either way, you'll be looking for Edolas Power Plant vehicles. There's one going to the Power Plant right now - a gray minivan. You can see the words from the side. Where are you right now?"

_"Um... Strawberry Street. Almost right in the middle of Magnolia. But earlier, you said that Titania's team is near the Warehouse, isn't she?"_

"That's right. You three are closest to the Edolas Power Plant. You three are Lucy Heartfilia's only hope. If you can get ahead of that car _before _it reaches the Power Plant, then you'll be home free! If not..." _Mirajane's voice trailed off. After saying thanks, Gray hung up, thinking over her words._

_"Wait..." he muttered. "Lucy Heartfilia's only hope?"_

* * *

**Ugh, full of flashbacks D: But I had to end it because it was already a lot longer than the last chapter. ****I swear, I'll wrap this up in chapter five!**

**Done with this two-parter! If you have any ideas for trouble Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail can get into, then leave a review! Or, you know, review anyway just to say "good" or "bad" or anything.**


	6. In Which Edolas Considers Redecorating

**So I looked back at last chapter and realized I wrote some really confusing stuff. This is a three-parter (not sure what I was thinking there).**

**Sorry for taking so long on this, those few people who are actually reading. I lost interest and started a few new projects.**

**Last time...**

_"'Dear Fairy Tail, if you do not send three members to a certain location at 11:30, we will take one of your affiliated members for ransom. Don't be late, or else she may even die.'"_

_"Well, Fairy Tail is tracking Levy McGarden because Gaj - Black Steel is McGarden's friend, and we recommended her for recruitment. We're following Heartfilia because her father hated and was a huge supporter against us, but he was also into lots of shady stuff. So for her protection - we don't like our future clients and members to get hurt."_

* * *

**In Which Salamander Snatches the Spotlight**

**AKA Edolas Reconsiders Redecorating**

**Summary: **After the aspiring author Lucy Heartfilia is kidnapped, a team of Natsu, Gray, and Juvia are sent out to go rescue her. It took a couple of hours, but now they're hot on her trail and about to shatter some speed limits in order to rescue her!

* * *

"Get on top of the car!" Juvia ordered. Gray gave her a bewildered look but obeyed.

Juvia continued. "Both! Salamander, climb onto the roof!"

"Not feelin' so good...maybe later..." Natsu groaned.

"No, _now_!" And with that, Juvia slapped Natsu's shoulder, to which the pink haired man startled awake at. "Eh? What?"

"Get onto the fricken' roof of the car!" Gray shouted, poking his head into the open window from on top. It took a few seconds, but then Gray was helping Natsu up.

"Fresh air - much better," Natsu said, though was ignored by Gray.

"What is she playing at...?" Gray wondered out loud, but his question didn't go unanswered as seconds later, Juvia pulled right up next to the minivan.

"She wants us... t-to jump? She's crazy!" Natsu yelled before covering his mouth with a hand.

Gray muttered, "I must be crazy" and jumped down, leg stretched out to kick in the window of the car with Natsu right behind him. In the small space was a now knocked out Hughes, and angry Sugar Boy, a surprised Coco, and an unconscious blonde haired woman. Natsu quickly fell down, still motion sick, while Gray managed to KO Sugar Boy before he could say "_Spicy", _and Coco wasn't too far behind.

"Well... that was pretty easy," Gray noted as he swung into the driver's seat, taking the wheel and moving Coco to the passenger's. It was easy driving for a few minutes, until he realized something. "Wait - shit - "

Because right in front of them was the entrance to the Edolas Power Point, along with a few not - so - happy gang members.

Screeching the car to a halt, Gray shook Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him, which was mostly successful. "Grab Heartfilia and run!" Gray whispered. "I'll keep them busy. Juvia had to turn around, I think, but she'll be back up soon."

Natsu stumbled to his feet, nodding drowsily, and dragging Lucy out of the car, putting the body around his shoulders as he ran away from the minivan - and straight into the Edolas Power Plant. The members looked confused, as if wondering if Natsu was one of theirs or not, and Gray had the sudden urge to cry.

"You moron!" he yelled furiously. "Wrong way!"

Natsu turned back. "It is?" he asked, and started to run back. Everyone stared at him, not moving and silent.

"Idiot," Gray groaned. "Now we're surrounded. Again."

All of a sudden, it was up to a knocked out Lucy, a still sick Natsu, and Gray to get rid of at least ten enemies. Before, it'd been three against maybe fifteen mostly untrained. These all looked like some pretty strong brutes, however.

"I can do this... I think," Gray said. "When I give you the Fairy Tail signal, run with Heartfilia."

Natsu nodded as the thugs enclosed on them. Giving a roundhouse kick and a couple of quick punches, Gray knocked out a few of them. Natsu was stuck holding Lucy and still trying to fight, and in the time Gray had gotten rid of four, Natsu had only knocked out one, playing defense for both himself and the client.

Then Gray saw an opening. He held his hand up in the air with his pointer finger up and the thumb sticking out: a code, or sign, of Fairy Tail, in the direction of the opening. Natsu noticed and, as fast as someone could while carrying a body, bolted through the opening to where Juvia supposedly was about to be.

There was a shout from a couple of the Edolas gang members as they tried to follow Natsu, but Gray defeated the two in the lead when when he had the chance. Now it was Gray against the last three.

"Your opponent is me, bastards," Gray said. As he fought, using his knee to wind one man and his right arm to stun another, he realized that the last one was standing there, waiting for him.

_So he wants to fight one on one, huh? _Gray thought. "Weaklings," he said out loud as he spat blood from his mouth. Five seconds later, the two thugs were down.

The last man, however, didn't seem to be worried - or weak. With silver hair and eyes that showed no nonsense or craving for fighting and blood, he was set out from the rest of the men Gray had fought. His mouth was in a thin line, and Gray wondered if he'd ever smiled before.

"Bring it on!" Gray yelled, charging at the strange Edolas man. He knew he had to get back to Juvia and Natsu soon, but he wanted to prove his strength. This man seemed to be a worthy opponent.

The man leaped backwards, dodging Gray's first punch. Then he went to the side, dodging Gray's kick. This continued for some minutes, the Edolas member playing defense while Gray did his best. However, Gray wasn't able to land a hit on him. Finally, the silver haired man seemed to grow tired of just dodging, as he lifted his fists up. Gray figured that this was his opportunity to make a hit. They both ran forward, both knowing it was now or never. Whoever was hit was down.

There was a gasp from one of them as they collided. One fist, one stomach. Then the fist charged again. The victim fell to his knees, wheezing as he stared at himself in amazement. "I...lost?" He coughed, blood coming out, and a kick to his temple was all he knew.

* * *

"Salamander! Where is - " Juvia started worriedly.

Natsu huffed, adjusting the body on his back. "I dunno, back at the Power Plant?" He'd just sprinted all the way from the Power Plant until he'd seen Juvia's car parked on the side of the road - a bit more than half a mile away from his starting point - and was tired.

The car was parked on the side of the road, the highway sporting more trees than buildings as it was the outskirts of Magnolia. Juvia's blue car was a stark contrast to the dark brown trees and green foliage that the oaks and pines supported. However, one mile down the road was the city of Magnolia. And half a mile the other way was the Edolas Power Plant. Either way, the pretty scenery didn't last long.

"Go back and help him," Juvia instructed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Rain Woman will take care of Heartfilia."

Natsu agreed. "Give me a minute," he said, leaning against the car to catch his break after putting Lucy Heartfilia inside Juvia's car.

However, a glare from Juvia sent him running back from where he'd just been. He knew Juvia was possessive and obsessed of Gray, and that he probably should have listened to her right away, because she was scary when angry.

Exactly five minutes later, Natsu was standing in front of the Edolas Power Plant gates. He checked the time on his phone and hurried into the area outside where the thugs had been fighting Gray to see bloody bodies._  
_

There was the bodies of nine Edolas gang members, all KO'd. Standing over one last body was a man in an Edolas Power Plant worker uniform.

"No way! Gray was -" Natsu said, cutting himself off. But it was too late - the man had heard and started to turn around.

Then Natsu realized that the man on the ground was wearing almost no clothes - a sure sign it was Gray, except the muscles were just too defined and the skin too tan. The man also had silver hair, while the person standing up had black hair.

"We're getting into the building," Gray said when he turned around. "And I needed a disguise, so... it's big on me, but all of the other's clothes are a bit too bloody." He grabbed a part of the uniform, as if itching to take it off.

"What do you mean, a disguise? And getting into the building?" Nastu asked.

"I got a call from the Demon. Apparently Heartfilia isn't the only thing that needs saving. Master accidentally gave important documents to the Royals when we were neutral, and he wants us to recover them."

"Eh?"

* * *

_Seriously, _Gray thought. _The idiot could at least try to be quiet._

Instead of doing what Gray wanted to do - sneak into the building, grab the documents, and getting out - Natsu had run ahead, barged right in and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Come and get me, you royal freaks!"

"Moron!" Gray said, catching up to Natsu. "Now they'll set off the alarms and throw us out!"

Gray looked around. The entrance to the Power Plant was behind them, although they were only in the strangely empty lobby. Natsu was nearing the doors that led to the inside while Gray was inspecting the room. Gray started forward to where he saw a door with the word _Offices _on it.

"I dunno about you, Natsu," Gray said. "But I'm going where the files are sure to be."

Instead of coming with him, like Gray expected, Natsu ran the opposite direction without saying anything except for one word - he said it pretty quietly, so Gray couldn't quite hear him. It sounded too close to "Explosions" for his tastes. Brushing it off, Gray opened the door and walked into where those offices were apparently located.

It was a long narrow hallway with several doors on each side. The hallway turned at one point so Gray couldn't easily see the end of it, and he wasn't sure exactly where he was supposed to go. There was definitely people in at least some of the rooms, so Gray looked for signs to show him where the boss's office would be.

Up ahead was some sort of directory. Gray read it. "The restrooms, break room, and place is all towards the end of this hallway... jeez, I feel like I'm in some sort of office building." He moved down the hallway, looking for anything that would alert him of the head honcho's room and crossing his fingers that he didn't run into anyone that would realize he was an intruder.

He also complained as he went, saying, "How long is this freakin' place, anyway? The building didn't look that big from the outside."

Then, "Am I anywhere near the end of this hallway?"

Gray also complained about the lack of workers. Sure, he wasn't really eager to meet anyone, but he'd been expecting some noise or some people or _something. _Especially since Natsu was running around the Power Point muttering "Explosions" under his breath.

Several twists and turns later, Gray had finally reached what was supposedly the 'ruler' of the office. The head of the Royals', or Edolas Gang's room. The place where Gray was most likely going to find the files he was supposed to be looking for.

Gray opened the door, praying that the boss wasn't there.

He peered inside... and let out a breath of relief.

The office was empty.

Gray went to the desk, spotting the name on a sign sitting on top of it - _Faust. _That name sounded familiar, although Gray knew it was probably just from all of the meetings Master had about the Royals that Gray'd zoned out on. To his surprise, the drawers in the desk were unlocked and mostly empty. All of the, in fact, had not even dust in them. Except for one.

The smallest drawer at the very bottom of the desk. Opening it up, Gray found the files marked _Fairy Tail _and eagerly grabbed them.

Just as he did, the alarms blared.

Running back the way he came and noting that there was still no one there, Gray soon found himself back into the lobby. He ran outside, ignoring the nagging thought in the back of his mind saying _"But what about Natsu?" _and, after getting a good distance away from the Power Plant, he looked up at it to see what sort of damage had been caused.

And blanched.

Gray wasn't sure how Natsu had done it, but the pyromaniac really _had _caused several explosions in the back of the Power Plant. There must have been some big wire he'd pulled, because the place was going up in flames. Natsu ran out of the front doors, grinning to himself, and a few shouting officials that were workers of the Edolas Power Plant finally showed up as they followed him.

"It's about time," Gray said, trying to keep his cool and not show his shock. He was still staring at the building.

It didn't work. "Impressed, Stripper?" Natsu asked as he gazed at his work. "I hope Gramps isn't too mad about this. He shouldn't be."

Gray turned to face Natsu. "And why not?"

"'Cause this isn't their real base," Natsu explained. "It's a phony power plant too, 'cause the only electrical things I found was stuff that wasn't really right for a power plant. Edolas is all fake."

"They must pay the inspectors that come in not to say anything about the Power Plant... but that means that everything we've always been told about it is false. How does Magnolia get it's power if the Edolas Power Plant isn't running?"

Natsu shrugged. " I don't really, but this was all a big set up. Those files are probably the only real thing about this building, 'cause I couldn't really find anyone. They have another hideout somewhere."

Though the thought disturbed him, Gray decided to let it be for that day. There wasn't much he could do about it, and hopefully the Fairy Tail Mafia could take down their enemies soon. Luckily, they'd completed their main objective - recover the files and save Heartfilia - and had also gleamed some useful information about the Royals.

"Let's get back to Juvia," Gray said. "Heartfilia is probably awake now, and most likely really confused."

Gray was right when he'd described Heartfilia as "really confused". After all, she had just woken up to a strange blue haired woman after being kidnapped. When the two men had reached the navy car, Heartfilia was asking Juvia question after question about the Royals and Fairy Tail.

"So somehow they found out that you were 'keeping tabs on me' and kidnapped me?" the blonde asked. "And I was only kidnapped because I was unknowingly affiliated with a gang that is enemies with another gang who runs the local Power Plant? My boss is never going to believe this."

"Good," said Gray as he walked up. "Because you aren't going to tell him. Or her."

He'd switched back into his regular clothes, and both Natsu and he introduced themselves to Heartfilia. "Gray Fullbuster. It's nice to meet you, Heartfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Just call me Lucy," the kidnapped girl said. "And you say I can't tell my boss why I'm really late for work?"

"Well yeah, since your boss wont believe you, and also since you would blow our cover," Natsu said.

Juvia then decided to speak up. "Juvia thinks that this boss of Lucy's is not very... nice. From what Juvia has heard, Lucy's boss is not nice to Lucy."

"Well, I do work minimum wage, and Minerva isn't very appreciative of her workers, either... but it's the only job I could find along with my weekday occupation," Lucy said. "I'm constantly late to my job because of the bad traffic, so she reduces my salary pretty often. The location stinks. All in all, it's not the best place to work at."

Natsu glanced at both Gray and Juvia before speaking. "You could join Fairy Tail?" he offered. "As an informant or another secretary. Mirajane - or, the Demon - can't always help us out because of her family, or something like that."

"I think that's a great idea," Gray encouraged.

"Juvia would love to have a new member, but if Lucy decides to flirt with Gray-sama..."

"I wont, I promise!" Lucy said, shifting her feet. "I mean, well - yeah - sure. If your boss will approve of me. And if it's good pay. Though you call yourself a gang and everything... you don't sound like bad people." She smiled hesitantly, sounding nervous even though she had already gained the quick approval of three members. Gray couldn't blame her, though - when people thought of Fairy Tail's true name, they tended to believe that they did bad things.

And Fairy Tail didn't - they were like another police force operating without the law. Or, at least, that's what Gray wanted to think. He always tried to believe that they were the good guys, similar to Robin Hood but without stealing from rich people. He didn't want to work for people he thought were bad, but the people on his side had never given him any reason to believe that they were "evil", "corrupt", or bad people.

Gray grinned. "You'll do just fine with us. We're also looking to recruit another new member. She goes by the name of Levy McGarden...?"

Lucy squealed. "Levy-chan? She's my best friend!"

After a few more minutes of talking, Juvia suggested that they headed back before Master got worried. As Natsu and Lucy got into the backseat, Gray and Juvia up front, and all of the quickly becoming friends with the blonde, Gray knew that she'd just alright. The people with Fairy Tail were good though crazy people, and he quickly learned that she was looking to write a book.

Well, she'd certainly gain a lot of inspiration.

* * *

**The last installment - I might do a couple more one-shots based around the Fairy Tail Mafia.**

**I'm not really proud of this chapter. I don't think it was very well written. I also know next to nothing about power plants, so I'm sorry if I gave a horrible description of it or if the setting wasn't right at all!**

**Next AU: **Welcome to the Fiore School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!


End file.
